Taking on the Hoenn League: Hunter's Story
by Jackal King Faisal
Summary: Hunter, the son of Haruka, the Champion, and Brendan, a Top Co-ordinator, wants to make his mark on the Hoenn region by defeating his mother in a battle. At the same time that Hunter is going out into the world as a new trainer, a new villainous team is on the rise. Will he be able to stand beside his parents or will his resolve and home region crumble before the might of others?
1. An emotional beginning

"Hunter! Wake up, you'll be late!" Haruka yelled from outside his room. She had gotten her dream, as she was now the Hoenn champion, and a person Hunter aimed to beat when he won all the badges, and won the league. She was still the champion, and still battled against trainers, but instead of battling them at the Stadium, they battled right here in LittleRoot town.

Hunter shot out of bed, and the fell to the ground. It was still dark outside, and there was no way to be late when you leave at 4 in the morning. "Mom! What the heck!" He said, careful not to curse. She just made a harrumphing sound outside the door, and stalked off, almost angrily by the sounds of her stomps. Hunter rose slowly, careful not to make too much noise, and then got dressed quickly, and hopped back in the bed. He closed his eyes again, thinking forwards. _Who should I pick? Mudkip, like Dad? Or Torchic, like Mom? Maybe Treecko, be original. But then Mom or Dad couldn't help me know what to do…_

As he mused, time went by faster than he had imagined. It was soon extremely close to time for him to leave. His mom returned, banging on the door even louder than last time, but he just opened it, and jumped to the side as his Dad tried ramming the door down, but missed and crashed into the wall.

His dad, Brendan, now a world class top coordinator. He was on the same level as Wallace, and the two talked a lot, helping each other. Now they judge many competitions together. He too attained his dream, and never stopped believing one day Hunter could get his.

He got up, scratching his black hair, and smiled at the boy. "Hey son. Just wanted to let you know that Birch is waiting on you. He came by to get you first." He then hugged his son tightly, just like his father should have all those years ago. He whispered "I love you. Don't ever stop reaching for the stars, and when you catch them, reach for more."

Sapphire hugged him as well, crying loudly. "My baby is all grown up now. You better win the league, or I swear to god I'll kick you in the face." She said sincerely, crying all the while.

Hunter just stood there astounded at the two parents hugging him and crying over him. "You do realize that I'll call you every day?" He asked them, as they looked him in the eye. "You better!" They both shouted as one.

Hunter was soon pushed out of the house, and into the arms of Birch, his Grandpa. "Hey Hunter! How ya been?" Birch asked him.

Before Hunter could answer, Sapphire stormed out of the door, and grabbed the Professor by the neck. "You make sure the Pokémon he picks won't hurt him, and will be strong enough to help him catch more. Got it!?" She said, shaking him all the while.

He nodded the okay, swirls in his eyes, and she let go, waved goodbye one last time and went inside. "Alright Hunter, let's go get your Pokémon!"

The two soon showed up at the Pokémon lab, excited. Birch, excited for handing him the Pokémon and sending his own grandson on an adventure, and Hunter, excited for being able to go on it. They both were talking about the various starters, and their pros and cons. "Well Treecko and Mudkip make the first gym really easy. And the second gym is easy with Torchic. But through there is the tunnel, which is also good for Treecko and Mudkip. Really though the choice isn't which one makes the gyms the easiest. It's which one you truly like. Treecko, Torchic, and Mudkip are all waiting to meet you."

Birch let the Pokémon out, and as the landed, the each cried out. "This is the male Treecko."

"Treecko!" The Treecko was trying to act cool, and was slightly taller than usual Treeckos, and sat against the wall. He looked up; his eye's slanted, and let out another "Treecko…" almost silently as to seem cool.

"And this is the Female Torchic." The Torchic tried to act cute, by fluttering it's wings and pecking at the air. "Torchic, Torchic!" It cried out loudly, and batted it's eyes. Then it sneezed, and let out a small ember, that started flying towards Hunter. The small flame wouldn't do much to a Pokémon, but would do a lot to a human. It was then blasted out of the air with water, a strong sound following it.

"Mudkip." It said simply. The mud-fish looked up at him, flexing it's almost non-existent muscles the best it could. It was also…pink? The entire Pokémon, save the orange gills, was pink. "Last but not least that's the Female Mudkip. It's skin is a different color, though we aren't exactly sure why it looks that way. What we do know is it's a rare coloration, often called a shiny pokemon.

It looked at him and flexed once more, but fell over, causing the two to erupt into a fit of laughter. Hunter looked at it, and through that second of eye contact, a bond was formed. The two nodded at each other, somehow understanding each other almost perfectly. "I want Mudkip." Hunter said, turning to Birch. Birch nodded in agreement, and turned to look towards the house off in the distance. _He may one day challenge you Ruby. For that, I hope you are ready._ Birch though silently to his self, while Hunter and Mudkip played in a corner. Birch turned suddenly, and asked a simple yet life determining question.

"Will you give him a nickname?" Hunter looked hard at the Mudkip, and they stared into each other's eyes. _A nick name? What would be a good nick name for you?_

As he thought, he looked at the pokemon. Hunter stared at her for a long time still before finally submitting and realizing something. "I have the perfect name for you. It's…"

**An: Cliff hanger! Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnn.**

**Anyway, did you guy's enjoy it? And I need Oc's for his traveling companions. Anyone who wants to send one in, send it!**

**Please Review!**


	2. Beginning Battles!

"I have the perfect name for you. It's Lotus!" Hunter said happily. Lotus nodded in agreement, content with her name. She shot him with a low powered water gun, and the two laughed even more about it, and then they stood up together. "Professor we're ready to leave no-"

Hunter was stopped mid-sentence by a loud banging throughout the lab. He turned to see two kids standing there, looking at him, a confident looking male and a sort of nervous girl. The two were his best friends, Zander and Lexa.

Zander was tall like Hunter, but there the differences stopped. Zander was stocky, and had light blonde hair, in stark contrast to his tanned body. He wore a shirt that said "Sold my soul to Rock 'n Roll," In graffiti letters, and black pants. The thing that most stood out about him was his gold eyes. He stood with the door held open, a cool demeanor about him. Something about Zander just made you want to be as cool as he is.

Lexa was the complete opposite. She had light blue hair that cascaded down her back gently, almost like waves. She had a pale complexion, and a pair of wide, bright green eyes. She was about medium height, never really wanting to be tall anyways. She always sunk into the crowd, wearing just a plain white T-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. She was already smarter than the both of them, and knew everything it took to be a trainer.

"Was just about to!" Hunter said smirking. "You guys took so long; I wasn't sure whether or not you were going to come." He said jokingly. He ran a hand through his black hair, smoothing it out slowly, still smiling all the while. Lotus stood beside him smiling happy to meet her new friend's friends.

Zander walked in slowly, and reached out a hand. Hunter clapped it, and then Zander brought him in for a hug. They eventually let go, and then Hunter and Lexa shared a hug. "How have you guys been? Ready for the journey?" Hunter asked smiling brightly at the two.

"Darn right we are!" Zander said excitedly. "All we have to do is pick our Pokémon! Isn't that right Lexa?" He said lightly punching her on the arm.

Or well he tried to. As he did the Torchic jumped up, and attacked his hand, pecking it away.

Zander recoiled quickly, and gave out a yelp of pain. "What'd it attack me for?!" Zander asked in confusion.

Lexa picked it up, and giggled a bit. "Probably because it thought you were going to hurt me." She said smiling. Torchic gave a little squeak of happiness and nestled in her arms.

"Seems he's taken a liking to you." Birch said smiling. The remaining Treecko walked up to Zander, and sensing his cool personality, jumped up on his shoulders. "Tree." He said simply with a flick of his tail.

"And Treecko you." Birch said. "Would you like to give them nicknames?"

Lexa was the first to go. "Can I name him Skydda? It's Swedish for protect." Birch nodded his approval, and then looked to Zander for his name.

"I'll name you… Sly!" The Treecko just nodded and sat down on his shoulder. The two had obviously hit it off.

Birch smiled, and then had an idea. "Can I get you all to do something for me?" They all nodded the conformation, and Birch continued. "I need the Pokédex refilled with all the new Pokémon species."

They all agreed, and got a Pokédex. "Now for the final part. You three come with me." Birch said, leading them out the back.

As they were led outside, Birch talked to them. "Have any of you had any experience with battling?" Hunter's hand rose slowly, hoping to not get in trouble. Zander's hand also rose, but Lexa's didn't. "That's fine. None of you will get in trouble, I promise." He said, stopping. The three followed him over, and they looked down over a small cliff.

Down in the cliff, there was a battle field, and place's to heal your pokemon. The battle field looked like any normal one with the white pokeball in the middle and white lines circling it. It was pretty sandy to, as the wind kicked up a little dust. "You three are going to battle. Hunter, Zander, you first." They nodded and walked down to the separate ends of the battle field.

"I'll be the referee. Hunter versus Zander. Begin!" Birch yelled.

"Sly use Pound!" The Treecko jumped up through the air, and it's tail became coated with a weird sort of light. It flipped down wards straight towards Mudkip.

"Lotus dodge!" Hunter yelled. The Gecko Pokémon's tail landed against the ground, dust flying through the air, and he flipped back over with a slight frown.

"Now Lotus! Tackle!" The Mud-fish shot forward, and slammed its head into the Treecko, a resounding thud echoed, and Treecko shot away, sand flying in his wake. The Treecko stood back up, but barely, and aimed to finish this.

"Sly Absorb!" Zander yelled. A greenish light flew out, and hit Lotus, draining energy from his body. It flew back to Sly, now gold in color, but before it could make contact, it was hit with a Mudslap.

"Good job Lotus! Now finish up with Mudslap, one more time!" Mudkip nodded, and shot the mud towards Sly, and the Pokémon was covered with dirt and grime, and it shot back against a near-bye tree, unconscious.

"Sly is unable to battle! Hunter is the winner!" Hunter and Lotus jumped at each other, hugging and laughing in joy. The two danced around, and smiled at each other. Hunter sat Lotus down, and they walked side by side to Birch. "Who is it next?"

"Lexa and Zander." Zander healed Treecko, and Hunter healed Lotus. Lexa and Zander walked to opposite ends of the field, and greeted each other. "Now, Lexa versus Zander! Begin!"

"Skydda! Use ember!" The Torchic shot out a small flame, and it scorched parts of the ground as it hit it, shooting for Treecko.

"Sly Dodge and use Absorb!" The Treecko jumped up, and shot out the green orbs of light once more. They hit the small chick, and came back, gold, restoring his energy.

"Torchic! No! Use Scratch!" Torchich shot forward, and stuck out a claw, scratching the Treecko. "Now use a close up Ember, if you think that's right!" Lexa said nervously. Torchic chirped, and the small flames licked the sides of her beak before she shot it out at him, burning a spot on him.

"Darn it! Sly use Pound and knock it away." Sly nodded, and swung its tail forward, smacking the Torchic away, and it flew backwards, hitting a rock.

"Tor…chic…" It said weakly, a small flame traveling away from it mouth before falling over.

"Skydda! No!" Lexa said running over, hugging him. The Torchic looked up at her weakly, and chirped a sorry out. "It's okay Skydda. You tried, that's all that matters!" Lexa said, confidently for once.

"Lexa and Hunter, would you like to battle as well?" Lexa nodded in conformation, and Hunter smiled. The two, after making sure the Pokémon were healed, walked over to the opposite ends. "Lexa versus Hunter! Begin!"

" Lotus use mud-slap!/Skydda use ember!" The two yelled at the exact same time. The mud and fire collided in midair, exploding and throwing dust everywhere.

"Quick Lotus follow up with tackle!" The pink Pokémon shot forward, knocking the Torchic back. It rolled across the ground but shot right back up, not going to lose again.

"Um… Skydda use… Ember!?" Lexa said a little nervously. Torchic shot the small fire and it peppered the small Mudkip. Mudkip just shook it off, and shot out a small blast of mud once again.

"Now Torchic… umm... umm…" Lexa faltered, and Torchic was hit by the grimy mud. It covered the pokemon and it flew back, rolling across the ground and fainting.

"Lexa, you should never falter in battle." Birch said frowning.

"I know… I'm sorry." Lexa said looking away. Hunter hugged her, hoping to cheer her up. She sniffed a little, but otherwise was fine.

"Alright then. You all seem ready. What are you waiting for!?" Birch said excitedly.

The three cheered, and took off towards route 101.

Birch looked after them and smiled. _Another three, bound for greatness. I can feel it._

**A.N: Well how did you like it? Now that the beginning chapters are out of the way, and introductions are done, it's time to get to the big leagues! **

**Review please :D**


End file.
